Rayna Sherazi
Rayna Sherazi is the likeable yet overly indulgent member of Teddy's bling ring. Like most party girls, she is fun to be around, but can also mess things up quite easily. She is portrayed by Sasha Clements. Character History Season 1 In Last Things First, The Bling Ring members are about to break into a house, and are excitedly whispering to each other about how fun it's going to be. Before anything happens, Rayna exclaims "Don't!" discreetly to Dylan, right before she sets off the alarm systems in the Trang Mansion by breaking open their window. The gang begins to freak out, with Teddy insisting that they should leave as soon as possible. Dylan asks him to give her the list, and with the security code, she successfully turns off the blaring alarms. The group is about to celebrate, but the phone nearby rings. It is the monitoring system who has been notified in the event of a break-in. Teddy is brooding, and inquires Dylan on what to do next. She asks him for the phone, which she nervously answers, and she is faced with a security question posed by the monitoring system. She manages to answer the security question, after searching through the calendar and the group is relieved. All the lights in the house are on as the group parties. Dylan bites off of an apple as Alex and Drew run around the hallways of the mansion excitedly. Rayna is high on pills and alcohol, and teetering about on the sofa, which Dylan sees and warns her to be careful. She then falls on top of Dylan, grateful that the other girl is there for her. When Teddy joins the girls, Rayna is quick to move to him, who claims she smells like Jägermeister. Just as everyone begins to relax, Rayna slips and falls backwards into a glass table, shattering it and deeply cutting her arm in the process. Everyone begins to panic, with Alex and Drew already insisting on bailing. Dylan, however, is more focused on helping her friend and yells at Teddy to call 911. However, he ends up leaving too, apologizing profusely and saying how his dad will kill him if he gets charged. She takes Rayna to Open Heart Memorial Hospital, as she screams for someone to help her. Dylan's mother hears her and calls for a gurney to transport Rayna to be treated for her wounds immediately. Quotes * (Teddy: "I can't see anything!") "Our point!" (first line) * "Where would we be without our Dylan looking out for us?" * "I haven’t seen you since I went to rehab!" Relationships Trivia * She got injured, resulting in Dylan Blake having to break into a house, and steal a car just to take her to the hospital. Inevitably, it also resulted in Dylan having to join the Youth Volunteer Program at the hospital. * She went to rehab after recovering from her injury in Last Things First. *She might have an attraction to Wes. In Ancient History she tells Teddy to let him in with Dylan. Category:Season 1 Category:Open Heart Category:Open Heart Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Bling Ring